This invention refers to a device for the training of a human body extremity in the practice of a specific physical activity, particularly an accessory aimed at educating a human body extremity so that it easily adopts a correct position for the exercising of a sporting activity, in regard to the limb and by means of the joint.
It is known that for the exercising of a physical activity in which a tool, instrument, piece of equipment etc., must be used, it is extremely important in order to achieve the maximum performance, to suitably handle the piece of equipment, which involves a specific way of holding same, a specific position for holding the extremity in regard to the limb and a specific way of moving the member by means of the elbow and/or shoulder joints.
This circumstance has an important relevance in the exercising of sports in which a racquet is used to propel a ball, such as in the game of tennis, which can be extended to other games such as xe2x80x9csquashxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cpaddlexe2x80x9d etc. However, in other sports the posture of the body is also important and other ways of holding the sporting piece of equipment, such as in golf, fencing, hockey, pelota (a Basque game played in a walled court), etc. Neither can the proper use of tools in some professions or trades in areas where a better quality product, greater productivity and less fatigue and risk of an accident to the operator be excluded.
For the purpose of educating an extremity of a limb, specifically a hand, to hold a sporting piece of equipment in the correct way and to adopt a wrist position that relates to the first with the forearm in accordance with a specific angle in line with the needs required in each type of action or stroke of the game, in such a way that the player, is unconsciously adopting with ease and perfection to the suitable position of the hand and carries out the movement of the entirety of the hand, wrist and forearm by means of playing the elbow and/or shoulder and not of the wrist, it would be desirable to have an educative method that will avoid the player a long and hard period of training. This would be difficult or impossible for many individuals to carry out because of the lack of time, perseverance and/or dedication. These circumstances lead to bad training in the players that, because of the anxiety of being able to play as soon as possible make them pick up bad habits that will stop them in the future from becoming tennis stars or, simply good players.
In accordance with the above premise the solution has been adopted for the establishment of some physical means that, when applied to the player for some training periods, prevent him/her from picking up bad habits of posture and induce him/her to unconsciously adopt the optimum holding position of the piece of sports equipment during the game phases.
Taking into account the solution stated in the above paragraph, a device has been developed for the training of an extremity of the human body in the practice of a specific physical activity, which is the purpose of the invention, which is comprised of a concave mould that, is made up of at least one rolled piece of light and substantially rigid material, is shaped on the inside in the first part which is adaptable and substantially wraps around the extremity and its joint to a limb, being this part where the immobilisation is kept held to the optimally correct position for a piece of equipment for the exercising of the type of action in the specific physical activity. There is also a second part that is adjusted and substantially wraps the part of the member next to the joint, the piece having on this second part some means of openable fixings provided so as to fix it to the limb.
One characteristic of the invention comprises in that the mould, in the first part, is able to hold the extremity and its joint of the limb together with the extremity and its joint in the correct position to hold the piece of equipment for the type of action in the specific physical activity, whilst the second part houses only one of the two limbs and has some means of openable fixings provided so as to fix it to the limb.
Another characteristic of the invention lies in that the device, in its application to a hand, to the wrist joint and to the forearm of an upper limb, the concave shape, on the first part allows the holding in an adjustable way and without freedom of movement of the hand and the wrist, the holding of the piece of equipment for the development of the physical activity.
In this case, the invention considers the possibility of the sizing of the first part of the piece of the mould is such that it freely allows the direct introduction of the hand, the piece of equipment being correctly gripped for the development of the physical activity, which will allow it to be housed together in a way that is adapted to the mould.
The invention considers that the first and second parts of the mould correspond to two independent pieces that can be fitted together rigidly and which can be opened, in which case, there is the possibility that the piece of the second part is constant for a single limb size, the shape and the number of pieces of the first part being variable in line with the position to be adopted by the extremity and its joint for each type of action and posture of the physical activity.
On the other hand, it has been provisioned that the internal surface of the mould has a non-aggressive springy nature for the user""s extremity, joint and limb, said non-aggressive surface could be made up of a cushioning of any type of material that, optionally could be inserted or removed.
The light rigid material of the piece of the mould is one of a group of synthetic resin materials, reinforced or not, and light metals, all of which can be separate or in combination.